Star Wars: The Ssi-Ruuk Chronicles
by Flerovium
Summary: Flero is a Ssi-ruuk-human hybrid as well as a scientist that has never been outside the cluster. While testing some new tech a malfunction sends him deep into the known galaxy during the clone wars, launching an adventure he will never forget. Follow the young hybrid as he goes on an adventure through the galaxy and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

"Flero report to the bridge. Immediately," says a voice over the comm. After hearing that I go directly to the bridge as instructed and find the captain waiting for me.

"There you are I was thinking you wouldn't come."

"I got here as soon as I heard the announcement, but I was all the way back in engineering. What do you need me for sir."

"We all know you are the best pilot we got. We need you to pilot a shuttle for a recon mission to the world called Abregado-rae, and to test our fusion technology. It is for the good of the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium."

"Yes sir when do I depart?"

"Immediately."

"Yes sir."

Later…

"Base this is scout vessel one. I am approaching jump coordinates, switching over to fusion power. Power switched, all numbers holding steady."

"Confirmed, you may jump when ready."

"Copy that base, inputting jump coordinates. Wish me luck," and with that I jump to the distant world of Abregado-rae.

About a day later several alarms go off and I find that the reactor is overheating and drop out of hyperspace to let it cool. After letting it cool I attempt to jump back to hyperspace but instead of jumping, one of the ship's engines explodes sending me on a death spiral into the atmosphere of an oceanic planet. Just when I manage to right the ship it crashes into an island, knocking me unconscious.

A couple hours later…

I wake up to a very strange sight. I am in a hospital being looked over by a race that obviously descended from aquatic mammals, "Where am I?" I ask in basic.

"You are in a hospital under the surface of the planet Selonia," responds an alien, "What species are you? What is your profession."

"I am Ssi-ruuk. To answer your second question, I am a scientist, but I can fight if need be. How are my injuries?"

"We know very little of your anatomy, but we have done as much as we could."

"So how are my injuries?" I ask getting a tad impatient.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well you have several cracked tail vertebrae and some internal bruising."

"So how long will it take to heal?"

"Your species has an amazingly fast heal period so you should be healed in 26 standard hours. Which is one planetary rotation."

One planetary rotation plus a little more later…

* * *

When a doctor arrives I ask, "It has been 30 standard hours later am I to be discharged?"

"As a matter of fact I came here to discharge you into the custody of Sira," she steps aside to reveal an attractive young female.

"Hello."

"Do I have to babysit this oversized lizard?" asks the woman.

"The queen wishes it," responds the doctor who introduced her.

"Fine. Welcome to the L'pwacc Den."

As soon as she finishes a loud wailing alarm rings through the den, "What is that?" I ask.

"The pirates have returned."

"Sounds like you could need a pilot."

"No. Head to this hotel and tell them Sira sent you," She says handing me a piece of flemsiplast and leaving. Instead of heading to the hotel I go to the starport and find a ship for sale. I walk up to the salesperson and ask, "How much?"

"63,000," responds the male Selonian.

"What class of ship is it?"

"BTL-B Y-wing."

"What are the combat capabilities?"

"It is a fighter-bomber. Designed to fight its way to the target, deliver its payload and fight its way back."

"Okay is it loaded?"

"Fully, torpedoes and all."

"Okay here is 65,000. Keep the change," I then take the title while getting in. I then say into the comm, "Air traffic control Y-wing requesting departure."

"Air traffic control here you may take off when ready," responds the controller through the speaker.

"Air traffic control please note I have recently bought this vessel so I have to figure out how to pilot it."

"We read, you have been given ten minutes leeway."

"Thank you Y-wing out." Once I figure out how to fly it I visit the wreckage of the experimental ship to pick up the rest of my credits and my darksaber, as I call it. Afterwards I dive straight into the battle with the space pirates. After a bit of dodging and tanking hits I locate the shield generator of the pirate flagship hit it with a well placed torpedo. As I attempt bomb the bridge my hyperdrive gets hit and launches me into hyperspace. I barely pull it out in time to hit the atmosphere above a five spired temple on a city covered planet. Once I regain partial control of the craft I hit the steps of the temple.

* * *

Author's note: So he has had another hyperspace malfunction poor Flero. Who can guess the temple and planet I mentioned at the end? Thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

An indeterminate amount of time later…

* * *

When I wake up I see a little green alien and a tall, dark skinned, human male standing nearby, "Who are you?"  
"Who are you, the question is. You belong to, what species do?" responds the alien

"I am a Ssi-Ruuk scientist. The names Flero."

"Not fully Ssi-Ruuk, you are."

"I am half human."

"A human and reptilian interbreeding is physically impossible," says the human.

"That is why I was created in a lab, I am an experiment. My mother was human and my father was Ssi-Ruuk."

"Know your mother, I do. An accomplished master, she was. Died a month ago on Geonosis, she did."

"So that was the disturbance I felt."

"You probably felt all the Jedi deaths we had on that day. Oh, nearly forgot I am Mace Windu and he is Yoda."

"Hello. Say where is my saber."

"This, you mean?," says Yoda holding up my Darksaber, "A unique weapon, this is. Get a Dark Crystal, where did you?"

"They are native to my planet."

"Now we must see how powerful in the force you are. Follow us."

A while later…

* * *

As I am standing surrounded by the remains of droids fallen by a combination saber swings and force lightning Mace walks up to me and say, "I would like to give my compliments to whoever trained you."

"I am entirely self-taught for the Ssi-Ruuk are completely blind to the force. The only reason I am able to use it is because I am half human."

"Well you trained well for you have been promoted to an apprentice and Master Sel has chosen you as her apprentice."

At the mention of her name a Selonian female walks to me, "You are a grey jedi. It would be an honor to train you. Now do you have a ship?"

"I have two," I say reaching for a holo I have in my pouch. I turn it on showing a cruiser.

"Your ship is a cruiser-sized Fury-class Sith Interceptor?"

"Not only that but it's main weapon is a composite megalaser. May I call it? It is only a parsec away."

"Sure."

"And can I get my Y-wing repaired?"

"It already has."

"Paint it black with the details blood red."

"Will do."

* * *

Author's note: Well that is another chapter from Flerovium. I hope I got Yoda and Mace done well. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	4. Chapter 4

On board Flero's cruiser…

* * *

"I built this all, with only a four man crew, took a few years but we did," I say.

"Wow amazing," comments Master Sel.

"This kilometer sized vessel uses fusion instead of entechment for power."

"Entechment?"

"Entechment is a process by which a being's life-energy, primarily P'w'ecks, was drained from its body to be used as a power source for a machine."

"How did you do that?"

"By way of a special chair."

"How did this chair work?"

"I was more of a tiltable bed. Once in the chair we would inject a magnetic compound into the body. This compound would then change the beings life-energy into an extractable form, which we would then use special magnets to extract. Trust me it is painless, but it does degrade. So as a result we must entech often, which is why I switched to fusion."

"Wow, your technology is amazing."

"Sir we have a message," says a Ssi-Ruuk in our native language.

"Who from?" I ask in the same language.

"The Jedi Council."

"Put it through to the conference room."

"Right away."

"What was that for?" asks Master Sel.

"We got a call from the Jedi Council," I say going back to basic.

Once we get to the conference room Master Sel says, "Sorry for the wait Flero's cruiser is too big."

"Understand, we do," says Yoda, "A mission, we have."

"Yes, you are to head to the planet Thule," says Plo-Koon.

"You are to help smash the blockade," says Mace Windu.

"Master Fo, you will take,"

At the mention of her name a Fosh Jedi enters the hologram, "Hello."

"Why hello Master Fo," says Master Sel, "We will leave once she is aboard,"

"Council out," say Mace ending the call.

"Master do you know the coordinates to this 'Thule'?"

"Yes it is in the Outer rim grid coordinate Q-5." she says pulling up a map of the galaxy and indicating said planet.

"Does it have any moons or rings?"

"Yes it has one moon. According to these holos the separatists have a shield generator on the moon that is protecting the planet."

"Then we will come out behind the moon and bring the sip and starfighters around while staying low towards the ground."

"Another crewmember comes to me, with Master Fo trailing behind, and says in Ssi-Ruuvi, "The Fosh is aboard."

"Okay set a course for grid square Q-5. Come out behind the moon of Thule," I say in basic through the ship's comm link.

"Reorienting. Reorienting," says the alarm in Ssi-ruuvi.

"What is it saying?" asks the masters.

"Hold on. The gravity tends to change during reorientation."

* * *

Author's note: Well looks like Flero's about to see some action. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on the bridge…

* * *

"We just dropped out of hyperspace," reports one of my clone helmsmen.

"Bring us closer to the surface of the moon," I order.

"We are at 1500 meters."

"Keep the _Invincible_ steady."

"Sir we are outside sensor range of the shield generator."

"Prepare the V-19s and the Y-wings. They will take off when I do."

Once I get into the _Yveltal_ with a Ssi-Ruuk gunner I take off, "Black Squadron form up behind me. Red Squadron take the south flank. Gold Squadron go from the north. My squadron will come from the west. All black wings come in."

"Black 13 here."

"Black 12 coming in."

"Black 10 coming in." This keeps up until the whole squadron checks in

"Okay guys here we go. Begin closing phase."

"Starfighter command here, start the attack phase."

"Target their turbolaser batteries. And jam their comms."

"Yes sir!" say gold and red leader. The enemy responds by deploying fighters. It is a mess of lasers as we take out their defences. They increase their defences and we start getting shot down.

After seeing all the casualties I comm the _Invincible_ , "We are being shot down we need help. Charge the Composite Beam Megalaser and target the shield generator."

"But sir the laser is designed for ship to ship combat." says my Chief Engineer.

"Just do it."

"We must gain altitude."

"Do it."

"I advise that you and your squadrons move back. I don't need my crush being crushed/vaporized."

"Awww you have a girlfriend," says my gunner.

"Shut up," I say shaking the ship causing him to smack his head on the gunner viewport, "All wings fall back to the ship we are deploying the weapon."

"All systems are a go," reports the Chief Engineer once we reach orbit.

"Fire," at my order four beams of energy, one from the top and bottom of each wing tip, sprout forward converging into a megalaser that travels at the speed of light towards the facility vaporizing it.

"Planetary shield down," reports my sensor officer.

"All wings let's all dock with the vessel."

Later…

* * *

"Get me the republic fleet outside the system," I order my comm officer once I reach the bridge.

"They are responding," reports the clone as a hologram of Anakin appears in the center of the bridge."

"Well if you are sending I guess you have good news?" says the holo.

"Yes the stealth incursion worked. The shield has fallen."

"Sending a kilometer long cruiser to attack a shield is hardly a stealth incursion. I sense there is more."

"Yes. As soon as the shield fell several _Lucrehulk_ -class battleships appeared over the planet."

"Do not engage until the fleet arrives. Quick question Where is your master?"

"Um, I don't know. Get me the Deck Officer," I say to no-one in particular.

"Right away sir,"

"Bear with me. I didn't work on the comm system so I don't know if it can handle two calls at once," as soon as I say that the Deck Officers hologram appears next to Anakin, "Guess it can."

"You summoned me?" asks the D.O.

"Yes. Did Master Sel land?"

"Sorry but the last time I saw her was when she was piloting a Y-wing with Master Fo as her gunner."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Masters Sel and Fo might be dead," says Anakin.

* * *

Author's note: And the plot thickens. I want to figure out whether to kill off Sel or Fo one must die so can you guys/gals help me? Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


End file.
